


me, him, and the city lights

by g3nghiskhan



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i kind of hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g3nghiskhan/pseuds/g3nghiskhan
Summary: this is just a stupid L x reader one shot i wrote a couple months ago i think? it's on my wattpad (@guacandmoly) but i prefer ao3 so i decided to post it on here too. it's not my best work but it was really fun to write so i hope you like it!!
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	me, him, and the city lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a stupid L x reader one shot i wrote a couple months ago i think? it's on my wattpad (@guacandmoly) but i prefer ao3 so i decided to post it on here too. it's not my best work but it was really fun to write so i hope you like it!!

It's been a week since L and I started watching Misa, Light, and Chief Yagami on the surveillance cameras, and I can't help but notice how tired he looks. 

Well, he always does. but even more so tonight, hunched over in his usual sitting position, his pale, bored face lit by the screens he's staring at, his dark circles larger than usual. "L, are you ok? If you want you can go to sleep and I can keep watching the footage. Nothing is going on anyway, and you haven't slept in ages," I say. 

"Thanks for the offer Y/N, but I'm fine. In fact, I'm not tired at all." He picks up his fork and shovels a piece of strawberry shortcake into his mouth, stifling a yawn as he does so. 

I raise an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. Besides, nothing major will happen in the next few hours." I point at the television screens. "They're all asleep, and you probably should be too. I know you mostly live off of coffee and cake, but even genius detectives need their sleep sometimes," I point at the couch across the room. "Just lay down over there. I'll wake you up as soon as the sun starts to rise, I promise." 

He puts the fork down and shakes his head. "No," He pauses, swallowing his mouthful of cake. "If something important does happen, I'll be too far away. By the time you get to the couch, wake me up, and get me back to the screens, it could be over. That is not an option. I will be staying awake." He smiles and eats another bite of his cake. 

I get up and turn my chair so its facing his. "Well then, I'll just put our two chairs together and you can lay down." 

He swallows his cake before sluggishly turning to face me. "As I said before, I'm fine, Y/N. Really, you don't have to worry about me." "But I do, L." We make eye contact for a split second. He seems genuinely surprised that I care for him. The strange look in his eyes is too much for me to bear, so I look down, blushing slightly. He puts his thumb on the corner of his mouth for a second, his eyes narrowing as he thinks about what to say next, before replying to me. "Where would you sit then? I wouldn't want you sitting on the floor."  
I sit down on my chair, my legs hanging over the armrest as I face the screens. "I really don't mind, but if it matters that much to you, you can put your head on my lap." As soon as those words come out of my mouth, I wish I could take them back. To hide my embarrassment, I grab my cup of coffee from the table in front of us and take a sip, bracing myself for what will surely come next. Visions of him rejecting my offer with an odd look and avoiding me for the rest of our time together on the case swirl through my brain. _And you had just started being friends, too. God, how could you be so stupid?_ I scold myself inside my head. 

L gets up and picks up his chair, and I know it's to move it far, far away from mine. He definitely thinks I'm a creep now. I knew this before, but I seriously thought he'd be a bit more subtle about it. To my surprise, instead of moving it a couple feet away from me, he turns his chair around so that it's facing mine and pushes it towards me. I put my coffee down, shocked. He puts his legs his chair and his head on my lap. I stay completely still, still speechless. "Thank you, Y/N. Please remember to wake me up in the morning," he mumbles sleepily, closing his eyes. 

My jaw drops. I have never seen him look so content before, and it calms my nervousness a little. "No problem," I manage to say. Suddenly, as if it has a mind of its own, my left hand moves towards his head and I begin playing with his hair. _What am I doing?_ I think. _This won't end well, and I've probably made him uncomfortable._ Taking this into account, I decide to stop, but before I can pull away, he smiles slightly and leans into my touch. My eyes widen. This is a side of him I've never seen before. He curls up slightly and sighs. I get an odd feeling of longing in my chest, so new and intense I almost choke. I have the sudden urge to care for him, to keep him in my arms and protect him from all harm, even though I know he definitely doesn't need it. The room seems so quiet: no voices from the televisions, no birds chirping outside, no coffee sipping, no witty quips from him. Any small sound that is still there falls away, until all that remains is me, him, and the city lights, peeking through the curtains. I know I'm supposed to be watching the screens, but I get so lost in the rise and fall of his chest, how warm he is, the way his thin body curves perfectly into mine like a piece I've been missing my whole life, how he smells like coffee and vanilla and sugar and strawberries. Absentmindedly, I begin to hum a song, one of those songs you hear and then forget, until one day it resurfaces when you least expect it. His sigh catches me by surprise: I could've sworn he was asleep. "I love you, Y/N," he mumbles so quietly that it doesn't really sound like words, only a breath, a summer breeze. But I hear it, and before I can even begin to process it, he drifts off, leaving me with nothing but his hair in my fingers and and the words _I love you too_ sitting on the tip of my tongue.


End file.
